Circle
by tigerfreak x3
Summary: Mikan was taken away by Reo and is told to join the AAO she resists and is beaten and treated poorly daily but she keeps on fighting because she never forgets the promise Natsume told her "I will find you, I promise."
1. A break in the circle

**Circle**

**Prologue**

**A break in the circle**

**Disclaimer:**** although I wish I did I do not own gakuen alice**

"So are you going to come with us like a good little girl, or do we have to take you by force?" Mikan had been ambushed by Reo from the AAO earlier this afternoon but she's been resisting ever since Reo tried to use his Alice on her but of course she nullified it. He then shoved her against the wall and that's where she is now, her head bleeding because of the force.

"you're sick!" Mikan spat out. Reo hid his eyes behind his bangs, he never liked doing these evil things but he owed too much to the boss of the AAO. Yes that's right isn't it, he thought, my loyalty is only to the boss, he smirked. Mikans eyes grew wide as Reo took her by her hair and pulled her to close to his face, merely inches away he spoke. "If you do not come then I will personally take the pleasure in killing Natsume." He spoke very clearly so she wouldn't miss a single word he said. Mikans eyes grew even bigger and then she started to tear up, secretly Mikan was in love with Natsume she tought this was strange, I mean he always teased her, always made her angry but, she always felt this pang in her chest when he left to do missions and lately she's been feeling and urge to be near him, but she knew better than to think he would love her back, to him she was only an annoying brat that apparently 'made his ears bleed'.

She then started to laugh this made Reo mad and shocked at the same time. Who was she kidding Natsume could take care of himself I mean he's done it countless times before and he always came back from his missions. Reo might not be a mind reader but in an instant he knew exactly what the little burnet was thinking. "Do you want to know how we're going to do it?" this made the burnet stop laughing, Reo snickered and then went on. "we're going to toy with him." At fist this made mikan confused but suddenly she realized what he meant. Natsume has the life shortening type of Alice, she knows exactly what they'll do, they'll say something to make him mad then he'll start the fight they won't fight at all but they'll move around so that he can't get him and they'll make him drain all his power, and she knows that Natsume will fall for it, he always does.

Mikans eyes fill with horror at the thought. She then tries to wiggle out of his grasp but Reo's in a hurry and he does not have time for this. He slams her against the brick wall once again and her head hits it again, it's now bleeding more than before and she lets out a scream from the pain.

Natsume was walking by the same place Mikan and the others are now, and hears a certain scream that makes him stop in his tracks. He runs to where he heard the scream and filled with rage at what he see's. Reo's hands are on Mikans shoulders and are pinning her to the wall but seems to be putting more and more pressure on her. "Let her go!" Natsumes voice boomed. Both Reo and Mikan look to where the sound came from. At the sight of Natsume Mikans eyes fill with tears both relief and fear fill her heart, where as Reo's eyes filled with rage and whether he has anything in his heart we don't know.

Just then Mikan realizes it's bad that Natsume's here. "GO AWAY NATSUME YOU'RE FALLING RIGHT INTO REOS TRAP!" This confuses Natsume. "Idiot, what do you mean?" Mikans eyes fill with tears and she drops her head. "It's time for me to go." Natsumes eyes fill with shock as he realises what she means but he still asks the question. "What the hell do you mean, idiot. where could you possibly be going?" Mikans head is still dropped as she says "He made me, I really want to stay but..." her head whips up, "I want you to be safe, because Natsume I-I really..." It's getting really hard for her to finish, her voice is getting more and more shaky by the second and her head is getting really foggy, but she's determined to say these last few words before she goes with Reo. "I love you Natsume." she says with a clear and steady voice but it took all her will power not to studder. Suddenly Nastumes eyes fill with tears, "Idiot you stole my words." He then tries to take Mikan but is encountered with a barrier, he starts smashing it until his fists start to bleed. "Bye Natsume." she says with tears streaming down her face.

Rage fills Natsume, He starts screaming and smashing the barrier some more. why? why did this have to happen to her, she did nothing! it can't be true that bad things happen to good people. He starts smashing the barrier even more. "Mikan! I'll find you I promise, I won't give up 'till I do!" His fists and arms are a bleeding mess by now. This makes Reo smirk he then looks up and yells. "Be careful not to make empty promises to the people you care for, Natsume." This makes Natsume even angrier and starts smashing the barrier harder. "I love you Mikan! Don't you dare forget it!" Mikan then turns off her alice, Reo notices this and activates his and whispers in her ear. "Sleep." she then passes out and one of Reos men transports them.

**Hey this is my first fanfiction sorry if it's not good, but tell me what you think any ways ^.^ bye**

**I'll try to post the next chapter on Sunday or earlier =D**


	2. I want my circle back

**Circle**

**chapter one **

**I Want My Circle Back**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

I miss the days where I would get up find out I'm late and rush to school. On my way I would trip and my skirt would flip-up then Natsume would comment on my panties. I miss the days where I'd do something 'stupid' and then Hotaru would hit me in the head with her baka gun. I miss every thing about the Alice Academy and every one in it, even Jin-Jin. But I chose this and there's no going back.

**Flashback**

_"Oh so your awake now. Good that means we can get you trained faster." I look at him confused but I then realise what he means. "I don't care what you say or what you do to me I am NOT going to join the AAO." Natsume will save me I know he will I keep repeating in my head. "He lied, you know that don't you?" I look up at him but then look back down. I can't let him get to me it's not true, it's not true! It just can't be, he'll come, I know he will. Reo sighs, "Oh well there are other ways of getting what we want." I look up at him but before I could say anything he grabs me by my hair and pulls me to a dark room made of dirt. "Until you agree to join us in the AAO you'll live here, alone and you'll only have one plate of food a day." Then threw me in there and walked in after me. "You're time here will be any thing but paradise, and it'll be worse than a living hell." _

**End of flashback**

He punched me constantly for the next few hours I felt like giving up right then and there but then Natumes face flashed through my head and my will power came back, he'll come I know he will.

It's been 4 years since I was first taken away, but I can't lose hope. I just have to go with it, he will come.

"Hello there Mikan, how long has it been since you first came here?" I look away so that he can't read my emotions. "Hmmm, I think it's the 4th year today. Am I right Mikan?" I snarl at him and spit at his shoes. he grabs me by the hair and then makes me look him in the eyes. "Have you lost hope yet _Mikan_? Can't you realize that by now there's no way he'd be looking for you? You and I both know that if he was he would find you by now." He smirks. He's really starting to piss me off.

I run up to him and before he could even react I punch him in the gut. "Don't you dare make me fall into despair! I will keep on hoping until he comes or until I die and if you dare try to make me think that again I will personally do worse thinks to you than punching you in the gut." He gets up from where he's crouched over, yanks me by the hair and drags me out the door.

"Since it's our 4th anniversary together I think it's time to go to a special room." I tried my best to keep a calm face on but on the inside I was freaking out. I knew what room he was talking about, he took me there many before, it was a room where they strapped you to this metal table and on each corner were these wires that were connected to this big metal box that gives the wires an electric current that connects with the table it shocks you so severely that it takes all you might not to pass out and you lose you're energy for a week, and it' ten times worse when you do pass out because you're plagued with night mares and if you try to wake up you can't, it feels like your being swallowed up by darkness. I try to make it difficult for him to take me there but he's just too strong.

We were walking down the hallway until I heard an almost too familiar yell. "You better take me off of this thing now or else I'll burn you all to a crisp!" Reo's eye grow as big as saucers but mine shine with hope. "well," He chuckles "it looks like this room is occupated." He pulls on my hand harder and tries to take me to an unfamiliar room but I try to struggle out of his grasp but he's just too strong. I would use my copy Alice but they've been constantly drugging me so it's impossible. I decide to do the only thing I can think of. I stop in my tracks lift my leg forward and kick him in the groin, hard.

He screams and doubles over. I take this opportunity to run to the room I heard the voice. I slam the door open and I take a quick shaky breath at what I see. Natsume's lying on the same table every body turned to look at me, except for Natsume because his head's strapped so that he has to look forward. Everyone quickly runs to grab me, but I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and there's no stopping me from getting him back.

Three of the workers rush toward me at all angles, so just before they get close enough to grab me I duck and get out of the spot I was in. (**A/N: Yeah I know it's a cheesy move but just go with it XD) **They were all running so fast that when they bumped head they passed out. I try running to the table Natsume's laying on but a gigantic man blocks my way. He has a shaved head but a shadow forming on it, it looks as if he had an earing on his left ear but it was split so I'm guessing someone ripped it out. His eyes were crystal blue and looked as if he could look right into my soul, it freaked me out, he was also around what I'm guessing six-foot eight, I have a right to be scared, compared to me a five foot four 16-year-old girl he's very intimidating.

I try to go around him but he blocks my way. He grabs me by the shoulders and tries to drag me out the door but I put up a fight. I start kicking and screaming for him to let me go but he still tries to drag me out the door. "LET ME GO YOU OVER SIZED TROLL!" This gets his attention he throws me across the room and yes I literally mean throw. My head hits the wall and starts to bleed I try to get up but before I could manage someone picks me up bridal style. I look up to see who picked me up. When I see Natsumes face I take a quick shaky breath. "How," He puts his hand on my mouth to hush me. "shhh, it's okay I'll explain everything after we get back to the academy. You need a hospital more than you need explanations." I give my best stubborn face but it's hard and I'm getting really dizzy from blood loss. "I'm fine," It doesn't sound too convincing and I know he won't buy it, I just need to get a point across."idiot! You have no idea how much bruises and cuts are on your face now. Get it through your thick head that you're not fine _polka_." At the last word he smirked and I said the only thing I could, "Pervert." I whispered before my world turned dark.


	3. circling in the darkness

**Thank you so much for reading this story please comment and favorite ^.^ this is chapter 2 lol I didn't notice i put the last chapter up as chapter two 'till Wednesday =DDDD**

**Chapter 2**

**circling in the darkness**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Gakuen alice**

I'm falling deeper and deeper into the darkness, can't remember why or how I got here. I don't even know if there's a bottom to this pit, ever since I remember I've fallen into an eternal darkness. Then something unexpected happens and I see a tiny ball of light it's growing bigger and bigger by the minute. I start to feel comfort and try to move my body towards it. I go to touch it but it disappears after my finger grazes it slightly. Is this how it's going to be for the rest of the time? I should just go with it, it's not like it's making anybody else hurt as long as it's only me and not any body else. It's better this way, no one will get hurt and they'll be happy. "Mikan..." I hear a faint whisper, "Mikan...!"

I wake up crying and screaming. I cling on to whatever was closest. I feel a warm sticky liquid running down my leg, when I lift of the covers I see my sheets covered in blood. There's scratch marks running up and down my arms, legs and stomach. When I see this I start screaming even more and try to get away from my bed but something pushes me down on my shoulders. I start to thrash my arms all around. The thing pushing on my arms pushes harder and I hear a faint whisper. "Mikan..." I couldn't hear what it said next. Its voice was getting farther and farther away as the pictures flooded my brain. I screamed harder as my time in that AAO prison flashed through my head. Me lying there motionless and blood soaked, that was one of my worse beatings, I gave more attitude than I usually did that day, I paid the price for talking back that day. More and more pictures from the prison flashed through my head. All the thoughts I thought those days overtook my brain. It was hard to breath it felt like the air was getting thinner and thinner. I felt a slap on my face. Still hyperventilating I looked at who slapped me. A boy and girl stood over me. The girl had these striking amethyst eyes, pale skin and raven hair, she looked extremely worried. The boy had striking crimson eyes and raven hair too, he had a look of rage and worry in his eyes. they both looked familiar. I look down, _what's happening._ I think to myself, I feel so much pressure on my shoulders and the voices are getting farther and farther away. my breaths become shallow as I fall asleep.

**Nastumes POV**

She has a look of terror in her eyes. _What the hell is going on! _"Mikan!" She screams even louder. The doors slam open and in comes a very angry-looking Hotaru. she slaps me. "What the hell did you do to her!" I look at her and touch my face, rage surges through me and threatens to release my fire but I push it back, _I might hit polka._ "I didn't do anything." I growl. How dare she accuse me of hurting the one girl who dragged me out of the darkness that I was left alone in. "Then please tell me why she's covered in blood and screaming bloody murder!" she screamed. "I don't know!" I say loudly. "I woke up 'cause I heard someone screaming, I saw her scratching herself all oner and screaming while crying." She screams even louder and clutches her head. suddenly an idea comes to mind. "Go get Koko." I say, she glares at me. "Why don't you?" she growls. "Just go get him, unless you don't want to know what's going on with her." she sighs and goes running off.

A few minutes later she comes running back with Koko. truthfully I thought that she was going to use one of her inventions to get him to come, she probably was in a bigger rush than I thought. Koko neels down beside Mikan he suddenly realises who she is and look up at me to get and explanation I shake my head at him and tell him through my mind that now is not the time. He nods his head in understanding and looks at Mikan. His goofy smile suddenly vanishes and comes a face of horror. I look at him getting impatient, but just before I could say anything Hotaru puts a blow fish looking helmet with a dangling light just in the middle of the forehead. What I see next is horrible. Picture after picture I see what she's been going through all this time. For four years she took this abuse and kept thinking, "I can't give up he'll come I know he will, he promised." I feel a pang of guilt for not finding her soon enough. I punch the wall and curse. _this is all my fault._ I thought. suddenly Mikan starts screaming even louder, and starts scratching herself again. I do the only thing I can think of, I go up to her and slap her across the face. She looks at me but I see no recollection of who I am. she's hyperventilating now and Hotaru comes and walks up beside me too. This makes her even more confused, her breathing starts to get hallow and her eyelids start to droop. I shake her and scream her name but nothing works. she's breathing a little better now but her eyes don't do anything. Her body is still stiff but she wasn't screaming or scratching any more but she's cut deep into her skin and is still bleeding.

I finally convince Hotaru that Mikan is safe with me. I put bandages on all of Mikans wounds and put her in a new bed. She starts to whimper in her sleep and so I do the only thing I could think of. She's probably cold because her clothes are soaked with blood so I take her clothes off, clean the blood from her stomach, arms and legs. I dress her in some hospital scrubs that I stole from a locker room. I smirk at what might happen when Mikan gets up and realizes she's not in her original clothes any more. I sit back in the chair I was originally sitting on. When I look back over at her she's still whimpering and shivering. I go over to her crawl into her bed, wrap my arms around her and activate my fire Alice.

**Mikans POV**

That night was one of the soundless sleep I've had in four years no nightmares and I could actually sleep. In the middle of the night I felt really cold until someone crawled into my bed and hugged me, I instantly felt warm and secure.

When I wake up in the morning I feel the same person still hugging me I look over at who it is and see Natsume sleeping, in my bed, with his arms wrapping around me like I was his life line. I blush so hard. It's not every day you wake up only to find someone sleeping with their arms wrapped around you. I try to get out of bed but Natsume only hugs me tighter. "Don't leave..." my eyes soften a little. "Polka." he smirks at his words and I suddenly realize that I'm not wearing what I was when I first came here. "NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" I throw him off the bed with all my strength. He falls off of my bed and on to another, but then bounces back up and lands on the floor, I smirk in victory. "That's what you get." I say in a triumphant voice. He lifts himself off the floor and mumbles something that sounds like "some thank you." He walks up to me and puts both of his hands beside my head. "Is that how you treat your savior?" He asks in a low voice that gives me the chills.I try to push him away but he won't back off, and he's starting to scare me pictures from my days in the prison start to come but I push them back. "I had it all under control." I said in a confident tone. He scowls at me, "Just like you did four years ago! You idiot! how can you be so confident when you were beaten daily. You don't have things under control." I touch his cheek, "I'm fine Natsume." I smile warmly, it feels good to smile again. "No! No you aren't, you're fricken busted up and it's 'cause of that stupid decision. You're even hurting yourself and it's got to stop." I laugh but it doesn't sound too real. "I'm fine." I repeat. I can tell he's getting angry. "Fine." He growls, "If you're as fine as you say use your Alice any Alice at all." My face turns shocked. Back at the AAO I was drugged, but it wasn't just any drug it was special. they said that if I used my Alice it won't work and I'll just be killing myself every time I used it. "I can't." I whisper and look down at my shoes. suddenly I feel his arms wrap around me. "Idiot why can't you just be selfish once in a while." I look into his eyes and then he kisses me.

**Thank you so much for reading =DDDD **

**Oh by the way everybody is 16 now and they are all in highschool =D there's a surprise next chapter :] please review and follow **

**next chapter will hopefully be on friday =DD**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

***NOT A CHAPTER***

**Hey everybody dorry for such a late update I'm having serious writter block promblems so yeah D: I'm so sorry I might get it in the next week but with school and evrything I'm not too sure any ways yup that's all I wanted to tell you guys please don't be mad I will get the tird chapter up by next week promise. Cross my heart and hope to die ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody sorry for the late update D: but here it is better late then never right C: okay so here it is ^.^ please coment and follow, honest opinions good or bad are the best XP Oh and I won't be naming the chapters anymore :D**

**Circle**

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

I wake up in a cold sweat like most nights but this time I don't wake up screaming, just crying. I shrug it off better than screaming bloody murder and waking everyone up like usual. I've been having the same dream every night for the past four days, I haven't been scratching myself to the point where I was bleeding anymore, I still wake up crying and/or screaming. When ever i wake up screaming I always see Natsume rushing by my bed a few minutes later but today since I wasn't screaming he's still asleep in the chair next to the hospital door.

I've tried my best to convince the nurse that I'm fine and she should let me go but she keeps on telling me that they need to make sure im alright. Today she said that I'l be able to leave the next day and that I'll be in the speacial star room. I don't know why, I'm still the stupid dense girl I was before but this time I can admit it. The flashes are coming this is like the worst part of my day: when I wake up. Picture after picture I renact what I went through in the dirt room. But I refused to scream I did not want to wake people up again. I try my hardest to push the pictures back but then one came into my mind that really made me scared. It was the metal bench that sends an electric current through your body. I let out a small whimper, that small whimper becomes tears and sobs.

The sobs become uncontrolable and I can't stop. By the time that the pictures fade I feel someone crawl into bed with me, they then wrap their arms around me and I start to feel warm. I know instantly that it's Natsume and I try to push him away. "Hey idiot I'm going to fall off the bed." I push him even harder. "Don't use your Alice on me, you're waisting your life ." He just huggs me tighter. "It's my choice if i want to use my alice or not and who I use it on." My eyes start to sting and I can feel the tears threatening to come out. "Natsume you could die and I just found you. SO STOP WASTING YOU ALICE LIKE AN IDIOT AND GET SOME FREAKING SLEEP BEFORE I THROW YOU OFF THE BED AGAIN!" He just smirks at this and taps my head with his fist. "Tsk, I'm not going to die _polka."_ My face turns red. How did he know? I'm wearing pants for god sakes! "NATSUME YOU EGOTISTIC, PERVERTED, IDOIT, FOX, FRICKEN PERSONAL SPACE INVADER. HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO SEE MY UNDERWEAR GOD DAMMIT!" And the list goes on and on about what I said to him and yes I regret it, but he deserved it although, he did make me feel better. Got my mind off of things. I push him off the bed and walk away. "Hey, where ya going?" I don't bother turning around. "To the bathroom." I stayed there all night. I just didn't want Natsume to get any more injured than he already is. I'm use to this I can take it.

When I wake up in the morning I don't know where I am but then I remember everything. I hear a thump on the door and a very tired sounding voice saying my name over and over and over again. I open the door to a very tired looking Natsume. Was he here all night? He looks up at me. "Hey why did you stay in there all night?" He asked, his words were slurred so I could tell he was here all night. "Cause you were being an idiot and using your alice when it could damage your health." He tries to glare at me but I can see that he's too tired. "I told you..." He wobles when he tires to get up but he soon falls down, I try to catch him but he's too heavy and he ends up falling on top of me. "I'll use my alice whenever I want on who I want to." He then difts off to sleep, all I'm able to do is lie there cause I'm too weak to push him off of me. I eventualy dose off.

I feel something poking me over and over again. "Hey polka, wake up." I roll over and curl myself up in a ball but the poking won't stop. I hear a sigh and a guy say, "Well I guess I've got no choice." The poking stops and I get into a more compfortable position. A few minutes later i feel something cold go down the front of my shirt, when the cold object hits my stomache I scream and jump up. I spin around trying to get the cold thing out of my shirt, it finally drops out of my shirt. Ice, someone put ice in my shirt. I looked around to see who did it. when I see Natsume sitting on the ground right next to where I was lying I wasn't surprised, no, just furious that he would disturbe my sleeping with ice. That was like the worst way to wake a person up they'll hold a grudge for the rest of the day and wont talk to you. Well that's just me anyways. He sighed, "you're finally awake, god you sleep as if it's the last time you'll ever sleep." I just pretend not to hear him and walk over to one of the beds and try to go back to sleep but he just comes over to my bed and starts poking me again, "hey strawberry, don't you remember? you're discharged today, that means you have to go to school today. And acording to the clock you're thirty minutes late." I rush out of bed but I feel a hand pull on the back of my shirt to stop me. "We have to go to the staff room to get your uniforme. I slap his hand away, "I think I'll manage by myself, thank you very much."

I walk into the staff room but befor I could say anything I fall to the ground. I look to see who tackled me and see Nonoko, Anna, Koko, Kitsune and Iincho on top of me, I try to hugg them back but my arms just won't fit around all of them at once. "We missed you soooo much they all said exept for Iincho he came out of his shell enough just to hug me, I can tell he's still the nice guy I knew four years ago. BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA. "Idiots, don't crowd her too much she's had a hell of a time." I see my best firend Hotaru standing infront of us all, she grew up alot, she was beautiful, she grew her hair so that it was down to her shoulders, her cheeks were still a little bit chubby but it went good with her look. I push everyone away and run up to hug Hotaru. _sorry guys, _I silently apologised to everybody and hugged Hotaru. Suprisingly she didn't push me back but hugged me too. I started to cry, I missed them all so much. I heard someone clear there throat behind me, I turned around to see who it was and found he smiled at me. "Welcome back to alice academy Mikan!" I start to cry on hotarus shoulder, I wadn't sad I just didn't know how to express how happy I was inside.

After the reunion with everybody I got my uniform and Hotaru walked me to my new class room, Natsume was still my partener. They still haven't told me why I'm a special star and not a one star like I used to be. When we get to class I walk right in i don't really need to introduce myself, it's not like I'm really a new student just one that came back. Everybody from when I left was still in the same class with some new people. One of them in particular caught my eye, she had light brown hair, Ice blue eyes and it looked like she wore a shirt 5 sizes smaller than her actual size, her uniform was very revealing. Her shirt went up to her waist and the last two buttons of her shirt were undone so that everyone could get a good look at her belly button, her skirt only covered one third of her thigh and every time she would bend down she would give you a good look at her leopard printed underwear, girls like her make us feel like we have fricken turtlenecks and sweat pants on. She walked up to me and smiled a fake smile at me. "Hi I'm Tina Koizumi, Luna Koizumis daughter." All this time she had a kid? Well aren't I mind blown. No wonder I didn't like the girl. "Hi I'm Mikan Sakura." I hesitated to take her hand, what could she be hidding under that fake smile of hers. "Oh so _you're _Mikan, Natsume talk about _you _alot." I could tell she wasn't pleased with him talking about me. "How do you know Natsume?" I asked. "One because we're in the same class silly," she giggled and hit me on the back. "and two because I'm his girlfriend." My eyes start to tear up, in my heart I know why but I keep denying it in my head. I ran away to where ever my feet takes me I just dont want anyone to see me cry.

I stop at a little opening in the northern woods, I don't know how far I ran I don't really care either, I just needed to get away from everyone, I don't want them to see me cry I just want everything to be how it was four years ago.


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody here for another chapter anyways haha I didn't realise that I tittled it as chapter 5 until I posted it sorry :/ im sorta still new at this type of stuff yeah so this is the ****4th chapter**** I'll try to remember this time ;) please review and follow if you liked it or didn't, HONEST REVIEWS ONLY i don't mind you telling me i have to work on something or if you didn't like it =)**

**Circle**

**Chapter 4**

**disclaimer:**** I do not own Gakuen Alice**

I ran until I reached a clearing in the northern woods. I sat down and rested my back on a tree, then I cried. It was getting dark I don't know how long I was here for but I should probably get back quick, my friends will worry about me and when Hotaru's worried or angry it never ends well. Suddenly it feels like it just got colder and darker, I just shrug the feeling off, it's probably only a cloud blocking the sky. When a cold hand touches my shoulder I look up to see who it was.

I was expecting someone other than who I was looking at, maybe Mr. Narumi, Hotaru, or maybe even Natsume, but no the hand was too cold to be Natsumes, it was too manly to be Hotarus and Mr. Narumi had a much friendlier vibe than this, no it wasn't any of them. "Reo." I spat. He crookedly smiled at me, I hated that smile it always happened when something bad was about to happen. "I'm so flattered that you remembered my name Mikan." If I was the same Mikan I was in the past I would have said something like, _of course I remember you're name you held me captive for four years. _But no I'm not that naïve anymore. "Of course I remember your name, why wouldn't I remember the bastards name that tortured me and abused me for four years?"

My 'attitude' earned me Reos back hand across my face. I fall to the ground but catch myself with my hands. I glare up at Reo, he looks satisfied by my response. He starts to drag me by my legs but I dig my fingers into the ground to make it more difficult for him, he eventually gets annoyed and picks me up. I thrash my arms and legs around and hit him multiple times. He drops me, and yes I mean hold me up in mid-air and then he lets go of his grasp on me and let me tell you, it hurt like hell. I fell on my side and left it unprotected after, big mistake. Reo takes advantage of my forgetfulness and kicks me in the stomach repeatedly, four years in a hell hole and I can't remember the basics of protecting your internal organs, maybe I still am an idiot. It hurts so much that I scream. He finally stops and I curl up in a ball, he picks me up and starts carrying me again. "you're coming to the AAO with me and you'll get a dose of the machine you love so much."

Flashes of my time in the prison invade my brain, whispers and pictures overwhelm me just as I'm about to give in to it I hear a voice, "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" I look over to see who came. It takes so much effort to lift my head I can feel my consciousness fading but just before darkness encloses me I see those crimson eyes that I fell in love with, just before I pass out I feel comfort and warmth surrounding me, I welcome it and fall into unconsciousness.

**Natsumes POV**

Jeez that polka, leaving me just because I put some ice in her shirt to wake her up. As I walk into class I see polkas friend with skin-girl backed up to the wall and her Baka cannon resting right on her forehead. Hmmm, usually it's just the gun I wonder what made Hotaru this mad. I look around for polka but can't find her. I see Ruka in our usual spot and decide to ask him. "Hey Natsume." He greets me with a smile. "Where's polka?" I ask not bothering to greet him back cause he already knows that I don't need to say it. he just shrugs. "Don't know, I didn't get here 'till like a minute ago, but from what Hotarus threatening, I think it has something to do with Tina." _That bitch_ I curse in my head. I walk over to polkas friends and tap her shoulder. "Hey," She just ignores me looks at Skin-girl with daggers shooting out of her eyes. "If you say that one more time I swear, I will blackmail you 'till you have no where else to go but hell." She pushes her Baka cannon on her head harder.

"Mikan has waited four years to be with him again and you saying that hurts a lot, God dammit! I bet you her brain is so scarred from her time there that her brain hurts just thinking about being alone again, so you better not ever mess with her emotions again or I swear, I'll take the black mailing back and blow your head off with this cannon! Do you fricken understand!?" Skin-girls eyes flash with fear and look at me, I scowl at her, if she's hut polka in any way I'll show no mercy to her. I pull polkas friend away from skin-girl.

"Where's polka." I practically growl. "She ran out crying a half an hour ago." she said with a monotone voice but I could see right through her act. Her eyes were still full of anger. "Why?" I demanded, "Tina was being a bitch and I'm guessing that something happened and that incident with Tina just set her off. What did you do?" I could hear her accusing tone. "Nothing I just woke her up." Yeah, so what if I told her the half truth, at least it's not a full lie. "How did you wake her up?" I look away. "I put ice down her shirt." She punches me in the head, hard. "What the hell!" I growl. "My baka gun doesn't seem to work on you, but this does." I glare at her. "please explain to me why you punched me in the head." She looks at me as if it's obvious, I keep glaring at her to tell her that I'm not joking around here. She sighs, "Mikan gets really emotional if you wake her up in a 'mean' way." I roll my eyes. "And how was I supposed to know that?" she just shrugs, "It's Mikan you'll never be able to figure her out even if you've known her for ten years."

_ Where could she be? _I ask myself. A voice in my head is telling me to go to the northern forest, I start walking there. As I'm walking in the northern forest I hear faint voices in the distance then I hear a scream, I start to run towards the sound. _Mikan._

What I see in front of me flares up my anger, it takes all my power not to burn this forest to the ground. Reo has my polka slung over his shoulder as if she just his personal duffel bag. When I look at polka my heart stops. A river of blood is trailing out of her mouth, she has purple bruises trailing down her arm and a big slap mark on her right cheek and tears are streaming down her face. she looks in so much pain and I couldn't do anything to help her, she looks like she's ready to give up. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER!" Reo looks my way and his eyes grow wide. "Oh hi Natsume, long time no see right?" I just glare at him and light a flame in my palm. "If I remember correctly last time i saw you was when, hmmm let's see, oh yeah, I was when I took Mikan away from everyone you were so pathe..." I run up to him grab his neck and shove him to a tree. "You better watch your mouth ginger," I growled, "you're in no place to be mocking me. Now here's what I'm going to do, first I'm going to break every one of your fingers, one by one, then your legs and then your arms and so on until there's nothing else to break, then I'll put my hand to your heart and burn a hole through where your heart is _supposed to be._" He winks at me and says, "Sorry Natsume but that's going to have to wait." Suddenly one of his agents appear grab Reo by the arm and they both disapered. I grab polka at the last-minute before they could take her and run to the hospital.

I feel a cold hand touch my arm and see that polka is just barley awake. "No Natsume, don't bring me to the hospital it'll be okay." my heart breaks at the sight of her face. I can feel the tears drip down my face. "Are you an idiot you're dying and you don't want me to do anything with you!?" My voice breaks when I say those words it's crazy there's no way I could do that. She looks at me with pleading eyes, I can tell it's taking a lot of effort for her to just look at me and talk to me. "Please Natsume." She chokes out. She then starts coughing and I see blood coming out of her mouth. "I'm fine Natsume just drop me off at my room and don't tell anyone about this not even Hotaru, I don't want to cause people worry." That was it, that was the last fricken straw. "God dammit Mikan! would it kill you to be selfish once in a while it's not like you're superman all of us need a little help!" I sigh, "Fine, I wont take you to the hospital. there's a healer in our class I'll just take you to him." She grabs my shirt and uses all her strength to pull on my shirt. "Don't *cough* tell *cough* Hotaru." She has a coughing fit and passes out but keeps coughing. I run to that kids dorm and knock on the door. "Please you have to help me," I look at him with my pleading eyes and he seems shocked but I don't care she's dying there's no time for this. He lets me come inside and heals all her wounds.

"All her wounds are healed but it seems that her brain's injured not physical but mentally." I mumble a thank you and give him some money. I don't know where polkas room is so I just bring her to mine. I lay her down on my bed and sleep beside her. The whole night she cried and there was nothing I could do to stop it, but when I looked at her face I saw her smiling. _idiot _I thought _my idiot._ I kissed her forehead, "I love you." I said to her, although I knew she couldn't hear me. To my surprise she rolled over grabbed me by the neck and kissed me. "I love you too, Natsume." And then she drifted off to sleep.


	7. real chapter 5

**Hey every body, it's finally here (drum roll please) the fifth chapter (yay) hahah yeah cheesy I know but what you ganna do ;) haha so here it is :P the fifth chapter sorry for the lame intro.**

**Circle**

**Chapter five **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen alice**

It's been a week since the incident with Reo. Things are back to normal, I've found out a couple new things about my class mates: Hotaru and Ruka are a couple, They're so cute together Ruka's making Hotaru's monotone face crack little by little and Ruka's still the same shy boy that he was four years ago. Koko and Permy have a very, hmmmm how should I say this, unstable relation ship. But if you see them together you'll know that they're meant for each other. Permy's still the same, always says what on her mind and complains whenever somethings bugging her. Koko... well Koko's just one of those people who you'll never see grow up. Nonoko and Anna are still the inseparable twins. Kitsune, like Koko, will never grow up and you'll never know what he's been doing unless you're with him. Iincho is still the really good friend that I knew four years ago and is still really helpfull but shy. Natsume and I are now a couple too. Natsume refuses to leave my side 'cause of what happened (which can get annoying but as long as he loves me I couldn't care less). He still bugs me and has his little 'nicknames' for me that seem to irk me every time he says them.

"Miss Sakura, why have you been doodling in my class this whole time?" Crap not again. I turn around slowly and look at the most cold-hearted teacher in this school, the lightning king, Jin-Jin. I think I might even start calling him dragon-Jin...in my head of course. "So, Miss Sakura, are you going to answer my question or just stare at my face?" I smile sheepishly at him, "Sorry dragon-Ji...I MEAN Jin-Jin, it's just tha..." He raises his hand to stop me from talking, why am I so stupid I just said it once in my head. Why oh why did it have to slip out of my mouth. My little dragon comment made everyone in the class start to snicker. Jin-Jin shut them up with his famous glare and yup that did the trick. he look back at me, "Not only have you been off in your own world while I was teaching but you also have the audacity to make fun of me in my class. Seems like a simple detention doesn't do the trick, I'll have to use a different approach." He pulls out his metal stick and instantly I remember the metal table. Every body slowly relaxes 'cause they think it's no big deal but what they don't know is that I can't use my Alice. He then summons his lightning and I don't see any sign of pity or not wanting to this, I mean this was dragon-Jin after all.

The lightening goes into my body and I scream. Everybody gasps, they thought I could nullify it, _stupid drugs_, I think to myself. I see Koko's eyes widen at the my thought. _I'm such an idiot. _I looked at him with pleading eyes and thought: _keep this between you and me, please._ He just looked away not sure of hiding this. dragon-Jin then summoned the lightning full-force. I screamed even louder, he then stopped and I was surprised to see dragon-Jin shocked at what he'd done. He looked at me and then at his little lightning stick. He suddenly dropped his stick and backed away. I was there lying on the ground shaking and occasionally twitching. The images flooded my mind, this was all too familiar. A table, electric currents running through my veins, a scream, my scream. As the images flooded my brain I tried to stay in the world I was in now, it took a lot of my power to not be swallowed up by the darkness.

I feel someone put something on my head. It felt a steel hat. I shudder at the thought of anything steel. I hear Koko telling them about the drugs. _Traitor_, I manage to think. I realise that someone is fiddling with the hat on my head and recognize it to be one of Hotaru's inventions. I realise that it's the puffer fish thing Hotaru used on Otonashi when I wanted to see grandpa. I try to protest but I start twitching again and my 'no' sounds more like a 'nyaoooo', and yeah it was loud. another set of event from the prison floods my mind and I scream even louder. I suddenly feel a pair of hands try to sooth me but it doesn't help, it makes me feel trapped. My emotions were all over the place, worry, hatred, fear, sadness, it was all too much for me to take. The voices got farther and farther away and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

**Natsume's POV**

This is so annoying, why do I have to sit through this class._ Because you won't leave Mikan by herself. _I just ignored it 'cause I hate being proved wrong by my own inner voice. I over hear polka sigh and I looked over my manga to look at her. It looks like she's taking notes, okay well that's... wait she's doodling, never mind all she's doing is scribbling, in Jinno's class, _idiot _I thought to myself. Just then I notice Jinno's eyes lose all the light that was previously in them they looked...dead. He then walked over to polka. "Miss Sakura, why have you been doodling in my class this whole time?" after she doesn't reply he asks again. "Sorry dragon-Ji...I MEAN Jin-Jin, it's just tha..." Everybody snickers at this. _Idiot. _I think to my self, but even I snicker at her dragon comment. I couldn't hear what he said next but he pulls out his metal stick and I see polkas eyes flash with fear, Which makes me confused, I mean she does have nullification Alice.

This is making my head spin, I've never been more confused in my life. First Jinno's souless eyes right before confronting polka on her 'doodling' then polka being afraid of Jinno's metal stick. Just then something happens that make everyone's eyes widen even mine and Imais. Jinno used his Alice on polka but she didn't use her's, she look absolutely terrified when he struck her with lightning. I couldn't do anything but watch her, literary, I couldn't get out of my seat. It was like there was a force holding me down, I struggled as best as I could, but it didn't work. I look around the class and it looked like everybody was affected my this wierd thing as well, well except the bitch (A/N he's talking about Tina, he switched nicknames after what she did to Mikan :P) she was looking very board and was just watching the clock. I heard polka scream louder and then she went silent I whipped my head over to polka and saw her twitching, crying and shaking. She looked so helpless and scared. I look over at Koko his face goes white and he looks over at me. I look over at the bitch again and see her smirking at me. Suddenly the pressure that was on my body released and I was able to get up. Imai noticed this too and rushed to Mikan.

She pulled out that same invention she used on Koko the other day and placed it on her head. It was the same thing she talks about when she's sleeping 'the metal table she always talks about. The one she found me on. "In her thought she said something like 'damn those drugs'." Koko said. _Drugs? What drugs?_ I heard mikan say something like 'nyaooooo!' I think she meant 'no' though but she was twitching and shaking so much that she couldn't get a word properly out. I went over to comfort her but ended up making things worse 'cause just as I was about to hug her she screamed louder. She stopped screaming and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She then fell unconscious. I pick her up bridal style and rush her to the hospital, I don't really give a damn if she want to go to the hospital or not but she's going.

When we're at the hospital I sit there and wait for her to wake up. The doctor comes in and says it just triggered something in her brain. "We did do a test to see if we could find the drug you were talking about. We're not sure what it's called but we know what it does. It's supposed to make the victim unable to use their alice and each time they try it, it uses up 2 years of their life span. It not only does that, but it also floods her brain with pictures when ever encountered with an event that is similar to what happened to her. It doesn't matter if she saw it or experienced it but it always triggers it. It's not a regular drug, it was obviously made by an alice, it can't be taken out of the body naturally like most drugs, she has to undergo surgery, because what happens is that the drug goes straight to the brain and clumps up into one little section, it can be very painful like a tumor but you don't die from it it's just..." And she goes on and on and on, I hear polka mumble something. I turn my back on the annoying doctor and look over at polka's bed. She's awake but doesn't look too happy about it. "Would you mind shutting the fuck up, just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I don't have ears." My eye widen at her words. This was not how she usually spoke. I turn towards the docter. "What the hell just happened?" She just sighs and mumbles something that sounds like 'kids these days.' "Well since you were obviously not listening I will tell you again. The drug that is infecting Miss Sakuras brain also has the ability to change her emotions but don't worry it's only a teporary thing." I look over at polka again and see she's fast asleep again with a giant smile on her face and she mumbles something that sound like 'oh howalon, we'll see each other soon.' I smirk at this, _somethings really don't change do they? _I thought to myself.

**Mikan's POV**

I wake up because I hear someone talking. I sit up and suddenly feel really pissed off. Why you ask, well I don't really know myself. They keep on talking and I start to feel more and more angry. "Would you mind shutting the fuck up, just because I'm asleep doesn't mean I don't have ears." _wait, what did I just say? _I shrug it off and go back to sleep.

When I wake up the next morning I'm shocked at what I see. My hospital room is filled, and yes I mean filled with stuffed animals, roses and other things that I can't understand why they're in my room. I see Natsume sleeping and giggle at what I see. He made a bed with a bunch of the stuffys and was cuddling with a black cat and coincidentally the cat had crimson eyes. My giggling got uncontrollable and I started full-on laughing. The laughing turned into hicupping and gasping for air. Yes I know it wasn't that funny but I couldn't stop laughing. I wanted to but I couldn't and it was getting bad 'cause I was lacking oxygen. He throws a pillow at my face and I start laughing harder, if that's even possible. He lifts his head and he has this really cute lazy face on and his hair is all messed up. I manage to crawl over to him and pinch his cheeks and laugh some more. He flicks my forehead and I laugh some more. "hahahahahaha." he sits up, "Hey, _polka..." _

"hahahaha...ha...h...a NATSUME YOU PERVERT!" I run over to him and tackle him and to pin him down. "Are you trying to rape me, _pervert?_" I suddenly get up and scoot all the way over to the other side of the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, IM NOT A PERVERT!" He just smirks at me "doesn't look like that to me." He looks away from me and smirks a little more. I just crawl over to a corner and claim it as my sad corner. "I'm not a pervert." I sob and say it over and over.

**Natsume's POV**

_Somethings really don't change _I think to myself.

**Good? bad? terrible? amazing? tell me C: don't be shy I can take the humiliation or the flattery. Sorry for the late update C: hope you enjoyed look for the next chapter soon C:**


End file.
